The present invention relates to voltage-controlled oscillators.
In particular, although not exclusively, the invention is concerned with broadband voltage-controlled oscillators for electronically settable channel selection for radio transmission systems operating in the 37 to 39.5 GHz frequency band. Such oscillators need to be designed to have a tuning bandwidth of, say, 2 GHz, to allow for production tolerances, to cover an upper or lower half-band of 1.25 GHz bandwidth.